<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡ABO】火影大人家的傻儿子 by chidori_child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411063">【带卡ABO】火影大人家的傻儿子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child'>chidori_child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>五代目土 X 暗部卡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡ABO】火影大人家的傻儿子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小孩子到了一定年龄，都会对于自己如何来到世上产生好奇。十三岁的宇智波鸢也不例外。</p><p>“爸，我是怎么来的呀？”</p><p>“你呢，是一个没人要的垃圾，被人随随便便扔进了街角那个垃圾桶，脏兮兮傻乎乎，猫猫狗狗都不想理你。我跟你爸看你可怜，就把你从垃圾桶里捡回来了。我心想，洗洗干净将就能当个儿子用。怎么样，我们家待你不错吧！”</p><p>他的父亲，五代目火影宇智波带土是这样解释的。</p><p>“哦……”感恩之心与莫名的挫败感交织，小鸢困惑的眨眨眼，“那妹妹呢？妹妹那么可爱，她肯定不会是垃圾吧！”</p><p>“她当然不是垃圾！她跟你不一样！”带土蹬圆了小鸢同款黑眼睛，“我跟爸爸一直想要一个又漂亮又聪明的小女孩，每天晚上都会用特殊的仪式虔心祈祷。我们的诚意感动了天上的神明，突然有一天，天上闪过一道奇异的光芒，一道流星划过，你妹就出现了！”</p><p>“哦……是这样啊……”小鸢似懂非懂的点了点头。</p><p>“我是你爹，我还能骗你不成。”带土严肃的点了点头，对自己严谨的说辞予以肯定。</p><p>“可是……你上次不是说，我其实是从狗窝里捡来的吗？”小鸢歪着脑袋不解的问道。</p><p>上上次他说的是男厕所。</p><p>再上次他说的是「神威破烂回收中心」。</p><p>“哦？我上次是这么说的？”带土满不在乎的耸了耸肩，“狗窝就狗窝吧。隔了这么久，谁记得呢？”</p><p>这不怪带土，他确实不怎么记得了。那天他喝的烂醉，审阅公文时的冷静和战场上的警觉统统崩溃于恋人含情脉脉的眼神之中，在酒精和omega的信息素驱使之下像一只失控的野兽。</p><p>后来有一天，卡卡西很平静的把一张体检化验单交在他办公桌上，轻描淡写的说了句“恭喜火影大人喜得贵子。”然后头也不回一个瞬身消失在烟雾中，奔赴一个S级的任务。</p><p>他费力的舒展开因为惊慌，紧张，或是愧疚而拧在一起的眉头，努力的回想那个疯狂的夜晚，却只记得大约是在一个废旧仓库。</p><p>想着想着，他心里被挠了痒痒一样，攥着那张化验单，后知后觉的露出标记过Omega的一对小虎牙，一个人在办公室呵呵傻笑。</p><p>那个破仓库，跟垃圾堆也没太大差别嘛。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>宇智波鸢是个非常单纯的小朋友，多年以来对于自己是个“可回收垃圾”这个设定深信不疑。</p><p>七年以前他看到襁褓里的旗木案山子 — 她的头发和睫毛都是泛着好看光泽的银色，洁白如雪的小脸上浮着薄薄一层红晕，笑的时候眼里有星辰闪烁，嘴角还有两个浅浅的酒窝。她身上总是有一阵香喷喷的味道，像一颗拨开糖纸的奶糖。而当他把手指贴近她的手，便会被几根软软的手指紧紧抓住，然后她会没心没肺，奶声奶气的咯咯笑。</p><p>妹妹真的是小天使呀！</p><p>爸爸们许下的愿望，灵验了呢！</p><p>兴许是因为，多年来认认真真的照顾他这个小垃圾，诚意感动了上天吧。</p><p>十三岁的宇智波鸢对于忍术教科书倒背如流，却还是连续两年不幸挂科中忍考试；写轮眼的双勾玉转出些不大不小的花样，可是还是会因为“沙子吹进眼睛”而看不清攻击目标；对于雷切的术式里里外外研究的透透彻彻，却因为天生五行缺雷，而只能在结印之后对着干干净净的手掌空欢喜一场。</p><p>连自己（不知道是不是）亲生父亲带土都尊称他一声“吊车尾”。</p><p>而六岁的旗木案山子在提前入学的基础上，连跳数级，一年前在中忍考试的决赛场上以史无前例的速度瞬间克敌，将高出自己几个头的对手压制的无以还手。一脸稚气的小英雄在冲向看台上的五代目时，一不小心绊了一跤。被旁边的暗部队长抱起来，贴在耳边小声教育“不可以没礼貌哦！无论输赢，都要跟对手表达敬意”。案山子郑重其事的点点头，一道银色身影穿过阶梯重返赛场，猛的拉起跌倒在地的对手，吧唧在对方脸上亲了一下。</p><p>“你也很厉害哟！”案山子掉了一颗乳牙的笑容不算完整，但仍然让人甜的融化。</p><p>这大约就是“垃圾”和“天使”之间的区别吧。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>如此可爱的小天使，自然受到全家人的关爱与保护。然而两位家长工作确实繁忙，平时要处理公务，出任务，而且每个月总有那么几天会上演“爸爸去哪儿”的戏码，满世界没有人影，据说是“处理大人必须要做的事情了”，如果小鸢问起来，只会被告知“小鸢现在还小，等长大自然就明白了”。</p><p>果然，成人的世界如此复杂，充满了小孩子看不到的艰辛。</p><p>俗话说，长兄如父。做饭，收拾家务，喂妹妹吃饭，辅导妹妹功课，睡前给妹妹讲忍界大战的故事，在演练场上被妹妹当人肉沙包打的鼻青脸肿，或是陪妹妹玩“漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助在终结谷大战三百回合”，让妹妹一人分饰鸣人佐助两个角色，自己负责躺在地上演他们的断臂， 小鸢统统轻车熟路。</p><p>案山子在小鸢的照料下茁壮成长。</p><p>小鸢甚至比两位家长更加细致入微的发现妹妹的变化。</p><p>今天下午小鸢从学校把他妹妹接回家的时候，感觉有什么东西与平时不太一样。究竟哪里不一样呢？虽然一时间说不上来，但是做哥哥的对此确实有超乎寻常的第六感，那是一种血脉相连而产生的心有灵犀 — 也许因为她今天的头发梳成了可爱的双马尾，走起路来一晃一晃像银色的波浪；也许是因为她今天又掉了一颗牙齿，说话的时候走风漏气；也许是因为她说她今天跟同学在操场茬架的时候，突然间灵光乍现，醍醐灌顶，仿佛一眼看穿人间真谛。</p><p>再也许是，她回过头盯着小鸢，指着自己左眼问：</p><p>“哥，你看我眼睛，是不是变色了！”</p><p>墨色的三勾玉在旗木案山子鲜红的写轮眼里乖巧的打了个转。</p><p>宇智波鸢目瞪口呆僵在原地，一瞬间丧失了所有的语言能力，长大嘴巴喊出一个单音节：</p><p>“爸！”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>喊爹也没用。这个时候根本没人在家。两位家长声称“去「神威破烂回收中心」收破烂去了”，临走只交代小鸢照顾好妹妹，坏人敲门千万不要开门，也没有交代妹妹突然开了写轮眼应该如何处理。</p><p>小鸢一边掰着指头等一边胡思乱想，想他们这次收破烂，会不会再收回个跟他一样的吊车尾小朋友。</p><p>按照以往的规律，带土和卡卡西通常会在午夜时分空降自家卧室。于是小鸢抱着案山子，静静的守候在爸爸们的卧室里。妹妹没几分钟就在他怀里呼呼大睡，不省人事。</p><p>时钟指向十二点，大人们准时回家了。尽管早有心里预判，但是小鸢仍然被他们出场的方式吓得魂飞魄散 — 两个一米八几的大男人腻腻歪歪搂抱在一起，四只手臂如同章鱼一样缠绕着对方，唇齿之间拉出几道晶亮的银丝。卡卡西裤子上还有一些污渍，头发凌乱衣冠不整，看起来确实像是去了一个脏兮兮的垃圾场，但是裸露的上半身星星点点青一块紫一块的，还有一些形状奇怪的红色印记，好像在神威空间里发生了一场恶战。</p><p>小鸢见此情景有些惊慌，他从来没有见过卡卡西或是带土受伤的样子。他的两位爸爸是无所不能，战无不胜的英雄。他带着哭腔扑过去：</p><p>“爸！你怎么了？受伤了吗？”</p><p>“没有受伤……爸爸没事的……一点都不疼的……”卡卡西面红耳赤一时无语，胡乱拍了拍小鸢颤抖的后背。</p><p>“他好的很。受没受伤我当然有分寸！你这么笨，跟你解释不清楚。你闭上眼睛数十下！我们给你从神威空间带来了神秘礼物！意外不意外？惊喜不惊喜？”带土一边糊弄孩子，一边急急慌慌捡起来掉在地上的一件睡袍披在卡卡西身上。</p><p>小鸢乖乖闭上眼睛念了十个数，只听见衣料稀索 — 那是带土浑身上下一通乱摸。睁眼时看见带土手上晃荡着一个正方形包装的小片状的物件。</p><p>“这是啥？”小鸢问。</p><p>“这是个气球！可以吹很大一个！”带土夸张的咧嘴一笑。</p><p>话音未落，卡卡西惊慌失措的打掉带土手里的“气球”，嗖的一脚踢进床底下。“啊……这个气球不好玩的……你再闭一下眼睛，爸爸送你一个别的礼物！”</p><p>爸爸们只叫他闭上眼睛，没有让他捂住耳朵，所以小鸢在黑暗中他听到了以下对话：</p><p>“带土！他还是个孩子！”</p><p>“情况紧急，我身上没有别的！你有什么好东西赶紧拿出来！”</p><p>“我能有什么！全被你掏空了……你赶紧再找找！”</p><p>“来，我这里有一块钱。拿去给你妹买个棒棒糖吧！”带土翻腾了半天，从兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的现金，递给儿子。</p><p>小鸢对于这张不走心的纸币倍感气愤 — 还不如刚才那个气球呢。他觉得大人们糊弄自己，刻意隐瞒真相，于是不满的抗议：</p><p>“你少来这套！当我是小孩子么，这点小恩小惠就想收买我！你们说好去收破烂，爸爸为什么会受伤呢！”</p><p>“是爸爸收破烂的时候不小心伤到的，真的没事。”卡卡西轻轻摸了摸小鸢棱角愈渐分明的小圆脸，安慰道：“爸爸下次会小心的，小鸢不要担心哦。”</p><p>“爸爸这么厉害，怎么可能被破烂伤到！你说，是不是你欺负爸爸了！”小鸢从卡卡西手中扳过脸，气呼呼的盯着带土。</p><p>“我欺负他？搞没搞错？！你没看见我也受伤了吗？”带土转过身去。背后几条狭长的红痕，有些部分已经结了痂。</p><p>“呜……”小鸢难过的掉下眼泪。怎么会这样呢？是谁把他的两个爸爸伤成这样呢？为什么爸爸们都不肯告诉他呢？究竟发生了什么？</p><p>“小鸢不要哭。其实……是我们俩在神威空间里面切磋忍术！相互学习，共同进步！”卡卡西认认真真的看着小鸢的眼睛，“就像你和妹妹平时比赛那样！”</p><p>“那谁赢了？”小鸢果然好哄，一下就不哭了。</p><p>“嗯……不好说。这次应该算打了个平手。”卡卡西皱着眉头回忆着“忍术切磋”的全过程，得出一个算是中肯的结论。</p><p>“好啦好啦，哭够了没有！大晚上不睡觉在我卧室做什么！还不滚回自己房间闭门思过！”带土赶紧搪塞着，不由分说开始赶人。</p><p>“出了点小状况……露露她……”</p><p>一提到露露，两位爸爸神经瞬间绷紧。</p><p>“露露怎么了？！”卡卡西立即收敛了先前温柔的神色。一向临危不乱的暗部队长，只有面对自己的孩子才会紧张的像个孩子。</p><p>“你妹要是有个三长两短我跟你没完！”带土叉着腰训斥小鸢。不得不说，带土逻辑确实跳脱 — 虽然女儿是自己生的，出了问题却全是他儿子的过错。</p><p>“露露你快醒醒！爸爸回来啦！”</p><p>案山子揉了揉睡意惺忪眼睛，缓缓睁开一只黑色的眼，又睁开另一只红色的眼，迷迷糊糊的问：</p><p>“爸爸，爸爸，你们看我这只眼睛，这样正常么？”那只黑色的大眼睛在写轮眼旁边，居然莫名添了一份慵懒的气质。</p><p>“来，睁大眼睛给爸爸转一个。”</p><p>案山子转动勾玉，顺便发动了一个刚从小鸢那里拷贝来的“火遁 豪火球” — 当然，被卡卡西的水遁熄灭了。</p><p>“你确定你就只有一只眼睛是这样的？”家长们蹲在女儿身旁，睁大四只眼睛打量一对美轮美奂的异瞳。</p><p>“嗯，确定。”</p><p>带土和卡卡西好像女儿得了什么疑难杂症一样，围在案山子旁边一番推心置腹的望闻问切，甚至想搬出家谱研究一下宇智波一族有没有两只眼睛不同时开的先例。（当然没有）。经过激烈的讨论，他们最后终于统一了意见。</p><p>“这只写轮眼挺正常。”带土指着写轮眼盖棺定论，“另外那只不正常。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“大概是写轮眼撞上卡卡西的死鱼眼之后，基因突变了吧。”带土有板有眼的说。</p><p>遗传学确实是件复杂的事情，同一对夫夫生出的两个孩子都那么不同，更何况孩子的一双眼睛呢？</p><p>“基因突变……会生病吗？”案山子仰起脸担忧的看着爸爸们。</p><p>“当然不是生病啦！”卡卡西抱起案山子，露出月牙一样的微笑，“你看，现在露露的眼睛和爸爸一样了！”</p><p>“哇！真的哎！”露露兴奋的叫了起来，高兴的不得了。</p><p>带土从卡卡西手里接过露露抱在怀里，一脸不服的狡辩：“喂，像他真的那么好么！露露明明跟我一模一样！”</p><p>一样个鬼。小鸢翻了个白眼。我才跟你一样好么！</p><p>“不过带土，我们居然错过了露露开眼呢……”错过了女儿重要的时刻，卡卡西有点遗憾。</p><p>“哎，这不是什么大事啦！你们别错过哥哥考试就好！”露露眉眼一弯，甜甜一笑，“哥哥明天加油哦！”</p><p>露露开心过了头，一秒钟后便倒在带土怀里呼呼大睡过去。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>讨论了半天妹妹的眼睛，小鸢被彻彻底底冷落在一旁。若不是妹妹提及，似乎没有人记得明天是小鸢第三次参加中忍考试的日子。连作为监考者的五代目都差点忘了，他儿子也是其中一位考生。</p><p>看到儿子神色有些落寞，卡卡西把他拉到床边，与他并肩坐着：</p><p>“小鸢会紧张吗？”</p><p>“嗯……有一点吧。”小鸢回想到自己前两年惨败的经历，不由得低下头，“会害怕再考不过，让你们失望……”</p><p>“别紧张。我们聊聊好么？”</p><p>“嗯，好。”</p><p>“我小的时候，成绩还算不错，考试什么的，可能比你现在要顺利一些。那个时候，也总是会被当成“别人家的孩子”去看待。”</p><p>“嗯……我知道。”关于卡卡西的故事，小鸢听带土讲了很多遍，心里记得清清楚楚。</p><p>“可是我过的并不快乐。我只想要变得更强，完全不懂得珍惜身边重要的人。所以我失去了作为孩子的乐趣，却背负了那个年纪不必要的包袱。”卡卡西看了看小鸢，又看向远处，思绪飘到很久的过去，“有些事情，我的父亲没来得及告诉我就匆忙离开了。所以我一直希望能够告诉我的孩子 —  小鸢能够努力做好自己就好了，不要去做那个“别人家的孩子”。”</p><p>“……”小鸢激动的点点头。</p><p>“你就只要快快乐乐的做我们家的孩子就好。”</p><p>“爸，我当年能被你们从垃圾桶里捡回来，能和你们成为一家人，简直太幸运了……”</p><p>“哈……什么垃圾桶，别听带土瞎说……小鸢已经很努力很优秀了，我们都能看得到你的努力，你的体贴，你的善良。不要再给自己太大压力了。无论你是否晋升中忍，或者是否做一名忍者，无论将来发生什么，我们都会一直爱你，支持你的。”</p><p>“可是我想成为像父亲一样厉害的火影。”</p><p>“他像你这么大的时候，可是个彻头彻尾的吊车尾呢！”</p><p>“哎？怎么会？”</p><p>“而且他小时候，也是个哭包。”</p><p>“父亲他不是……村子里的大英雄吗？”</p><p>“每一个哭包吊车尾，都可以变成英雄。”卡卡西沉沉拍着小鸢肩膀，“只要心里有想要保护的人，做不做火影，都是最伟大的。”</p><p>“嗯！我明白了！我一定会保护好你，还有妹妹！还有帕克！还有……”</p><p>“喂喂，我呢？我不需要你保护么？”带土一脸不高兴，老大不小了非要死机白赖的争宠，强行向儿子索取不必要的保护，“不刚刚还说要成为和我一样的火影么，现在就把我忘了？”</p><p>“火影大人那么厉害，还稀罕我保护你么？”</p><p>“缺的就是你个没良心的小垃圾！”</p><p>“你不是有爸爸在你身边嘛……”小鸢酸溜溜的说。</p><p>“你好意思让卡卡西一个人累死么！真是白养你了！”情急之下，带土掏出秘密武器 — 道德的枷锁。</p><p>“好啦好啦，知道啦！保护你，保护你可以了吧！”</p><p>“喂！我说，你小子明天好好表现啊！”带土揉了揉小鸢硬邦邦的炸毛刺猬头，“别给你老爸丢脸！”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>虽然前一天晚上睡眠不足，再加上两位家长给他制造的阴影在他脑海里挥之不去，从某种程度上确实影响了小鸢的发挥。不过兴许是有了前两次失败的经验，这一次他没有被敌人的幻术迷惑，也没有被自己的火遁烧到衣角，更没有在制胜一击时刻，因为心慈手软下不去手，干脆熄了招数认输投降。</p><p>在获胜的姿态上，他也完胜妹妹案山子。他不仅记得和对手行礼握手，而且在奔向看台的时候，也没有像妹妹一样绊一个跟头。</p><p>只是在五代目火影拍着他的脑袋夸奖：“不愧是我儿子。”的时候，他还是忍不住哭了鼻子。他哭的很夸张，很不帅气，连“校草”的名号都险些不保，哭的全场观众都看到了，脸上那副风镜根本遮不住他喷溅的泪花。</p><p>他的另一位爸爸站出来为他解围。暗部的狐狸面具之下，一个温柔的声音轻声问他：“是不是沙子吹进眼睛里了？我帮你吹一下就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>晋级成为中忍之后的小鸢似乎成长不少，忍术也好，心智也好。他最终还是明白了他的爸爸和爸爸“在「神威破烂回收中心」吹气球”到底是怎样一种操作。</p><p>倒也不是因为别的，只是因为到了这个年纪，学校里会因材施教的出现一门叫做“青少年生理卫生”的必修课。</p><p>被两位家长联手欺骗了整整十三年的小鸢，终于在课堂上领悟了人生真谛，在书本中读懂了人间真理。</p><p>天底下哪有这样的家长！真当他是傻子么？！</p><p>他回家就要告诉妹妹，他宇智波鸢也是奇妙仪式之下祈祷来的小天使！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>